


In The Hands Of The Enemy

by lln



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Caleb being Caleb, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Season 1, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lln/pseuds/lln
Summary: After helping the boys get free from him, Caleb manages to finally catch up to Willie.Prompts:"Pick Who Dies"|Collars| Kidnapped
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	In The Hands Of The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> **Whumptober Day Two - Kidnapped**

Willie let out a soft gasp as Alex wrapped his arms around and squeezed him tight. It only took a second before Willie was hugging Alex back and burying his face into the taller teen's neck. The two ghosts stayed like that for what felt like forever, before Alex pulled away with great reluctance.  
  
“All right. You, uh,” Alex cleared his throat, “You’d better get out of here before Caleb catches you with us.”  
  
“Yeah,” Willie agreed softly, “I’ll catch you around, hotdog.”  
  
With one final look at the boy he really liked, Willie turned around and skated away. He could feel Alex’s eyes on his back as he skated away, but he had to be strong and not turn around. Alex would be crossing over tonight and Willie couldn’t bring himself to think too hard on that fact.  
  
He knew that he needed to now hide out and keep a low profile in hopes of Caleb not finding him. Willie knew that Caleb would find him one way or another, but he wasn’t going to make it easy for him. Willie knew a few other ghosts that weren’t connected to Caleb and could help him out for a while.  
  
Willie really hoped that Alex and his band crossed over safety before Caleb got to them.  
  


* * *

  
It had been days since that boy band had broken his curse and Willie had gone underground and Caleb was not a happy ghost. He did not take being denied what he wanted every well and all because of some little _lifer_.  
  
Caleb sat at his desk, pouring over the latest deals he had made. It was amazing how much paperwork he still had, considering he was a ghost. But then again, one did need to keep track of the things they had promised.  
  
There was a hesitant knock on his office door.  
  
“Enter,” He called out, his eyes never leaving the deal in his hand.  
  
“Um,” The door opened, “Mr Covington?” A young looking ghost stood in the doorway, “I was told to come to you.”  
  
Caleb sighed softly and looked up at the teen, “And what can I do for you today, Mr Blake?”  
  
The teen chewed on his thumbnail as he entered the office, “Dante, you know, from the Club, he said you could give me a bit of a power boost.”  
  
Caleb raised an eyebrow, “Well then Dante should have also told you I don’t just hand out more power for free. There needs to be an equal exchange.”  
  
Blake’s eyes widen at Caleb’s tone, “Yes, sir! He totally did! And I have some information for you.”  
  
Caleb stared at Blake, before gesturing for him to continue.  
  
Blake straightened up and took a deep breath, his confidence rising, “That ghost you have everyone looking for, Willie.” Caleb’s interest immediately peaked, “I know where he’s hiding out.”  
  
Caleb stood up and made his way over to Blake, his day was starting to look up, and wrapped his arm around the teen’s shoulders, “Please do tell me everything.”  
  
“And then you’ll help me?” Blake asked, blinking up at the older ghost.  
  
“Of course dear boy,” Caleb promised with a smile, “If your information gets me Willie, I’ll give a power boost you won’t ever forget.”  
  
“Awsome,” Blake smiled, “So he’s -”  
  
Caleb smirked as he listened to Blake explain exactly where his run away ghost was. It wouldn’t be long before he was back where he belonged and he could start the next part of his plan.  
  


* * *

  
“Dante,” Caleb poofed into the lobby of the Hollywood Ghost Club, having left Blake in the capable hands of the twins, “Find Marcus, I have an important job for the two of you.”  
  
“Of course sir,” Dante poofed out.  
  
Caleb wandered over to the bar and had the bartender pour him a drink as he waited for Dante to return. It only took a minute before the two men appeared in front of their boss.  
  
“Thanks to Mr Blake, we have the location of our missing Mr William.” Caleb took a sip of his drink, “I need you two to go and get him for me.”  
  
“Sir?” Marcus spoke up, “And if he doesn’t wish to come with us?”  
  
“Marcus, my dear,” Caleb smirked, running a hand down the ghost’s arm, “You won’t be asking.”  
  
“Of course sir,” Marcus agreed with a nod, “My mistake.”  
  
“You will need this,” Caleb reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a metal cuff, “It’ll stop him from teleporting away. Just put it on his wrist and bring our boy home. I won’t be happy if you fail me.”  
  
“Yes sir!”  
“Of course, sir.”  
  
“You’ll find him here, bring him to the room when you return,” Caleb pulled out a piece of paper with an address written on it, “Don’t take too long now.”  
  
With that said, the two ghosts nodded and poofed out of the club to get Willie.  
  


* * *

  
Willie sighed as he skated down the busy streets of Brooklyn, he had been staying with Blake and his friends for a week now and was starting to grow restless. He was happy that Blake had taken him in but he couldn’t stay here for much longer. Staying in one place was a bad idea, the longer he stayed, the more likely Caleb would somehow find him.  
  
Willie’s mind wandered as he skated, wondering if Alex and the boys had managed to cross over, if Caleb had eased up on looking for him or when it’d be safe for him to try and stay back in California. Willie was so lost in his thought, he failed to notice he was being watched.  
  
“Found him,” Dante poofed back over to Marcus and pointed out the staker, “How do you want to proceed?”  
  
“Surprise him? One in front and one behind, get the cuff on as quick as possible,” Marcus suggested, “He won’t have a chance to get away then.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Dante nodded, “We’ll need to be quick.”  
  
Dante and Marcus waited until Willie skated down a long straight stretch of road before they made their move. With a blink, they poofed into position, Dante poofed in front, further enough away that Willie wouldn’t immediately notice and Marcus stayed behind.  
  
As Willie skated closer to him, Dante put his foot and kicked out at Willie’s skateboard. Willie let out a scream as his board flew out from under his feet and his body fell forward towards the ground. Willie groaned as he hit the concrete with a dull thud.  
  
“What the hell, man!” Willie shouted, attempting to get up on his feet but was stopped when a knee was pressed into his back and his right arm was wrenched backwards. Willie felt something cold and hard slip onto his wrist, as he struggled to throw the person off his back, without much success.  
  
Willie attempted to poof away to safety but his body jolted with pain and the thing around his wrist burned. He tried again and again, but the pain grew worse each time.  
  
“Gotcha,” Someone whispered into his ear, it was a familiar voice but Willie couldn’t place it. Darkness crept into his vision as he weakly struggled against his captor, “You made it too easy Willie.”  
  
“You trusted the wrong people,” Another voice pointed out, “Too bad for you. But don’t worry we’ll bring you home.”  
  
Willie felt himself losing the battle to stay awake, he knew he’d be unconscious soon, but he continued to fight it. He tried not to make it easy for his captors.  
  
“Don’t fight it,” The first voice spoke again but it sounded further away this time, darkness crept at the edges of his vision, “Caleb’s been missing you.”  
  
With one last jolt of pain, Willie’s world went black as he felt his body lifted off the ground and over someone’s shoulder.  
  


* * *

  
Marcus and Dante poofed back to Caleb’s special room, located behind his office bookcase, where he kept ghosts that needed to relearn their place. Lowering Willie to the floor, Dante began to lock the teen in place with the provided shackles. He was just finishing locking the collar around Willie’s neck, when Caleb walked into the room.  
  
“Good job boys,” Caleb smiled, “You can leave us now.”  
  
The two men nodded and poofed away, not wanting to stay in that room.  
  
“Welcome home, William,” Caleb petted Willie’s head, “I do hope he was worth it.”  
  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :D  
> I'm hoping to use all to prompts to make a whole story
> 
> If you want to, come talk to me on my **[tumblr](https://llnwritings.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
